


and the grass where you lay left a bed in your shape

by alainey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Spring ends as the heat of summer begins to grip at the fragile plains that surround Lux’s cottage, and she takes her tea outside to where Cassiopeia rests, lounging back against her soft blankets as sunlight pours down her body like liquid gold. Thin stalks of verdant grass sway against the rolling hills that curl over the horizon, and shade from the surrounding trees cast spotted shadows across the pale of Cassiopeia’s skin.- -After ten years of traveling Runeterra together, Lux and Cassiopeia have settled into a quiet life in the countryside of Valoran: a large cottage and a library that is far too small for its contents setting the scene for their slow descent into domestic life.
Relationships: Cassiopeia Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	and the grass where you lay left a bed in your shape

Spring ends as the heat of summer begins to grip at the fragile plains that surround Lux’s cottage, and she takes her tea outside to where Cassiopeia rests, lounging back against her soft blankets as sunlight pours down her body like liquid gold. Thin stalks of verdant grass sway against the rolling hills that curl over the horizon, and shade from the surrounding trees cast spotted shadows across the pale of Cassiopeia’s skin.

Cassiopeia murmurs a quiet _good afternoon_ as Lux tucks herself into the other woman’s side, and Cassiopeia curls herself closer, scales glittering as they move through the quietly shifting sunspots that litter the grass around them.

Lux pulls a small notebook out from under her arm, penning in the date for today’s journal entry. 

These days, the two of them travel less than they used to, and Lux glances up to watch Cassiopeia flick her tongue out to taste the air, a small, simple on her face as she turns further into the sun. With more than enough money to keep them happy, their life in this quiet corner of Valoran has left nothing to be desired—the quiet contentment of simple living slowing easing them into a life of leisure—and as Lux turns back to her journal, she brushes soft golden hair away from her face with a couple absent fingers.

It’s been nearly a decade since the two of them had first met, and five years since the day they’d purchased this house together. Cassiopeia had, at the start, been somewhat wary to fully move out of her estate back in Noxus, yet they’d settled in happily, and—in the years that followed their move—they’d found themselves travelling more often than not. The dual weight of the Du Couteau-Crowngard name had brought them places that Lux had only imagined gaining access to, and their tiny basement library has grown into a sizable private collection with the titles that they’ve amassed from across the continent. 

Lux smiles down at her journal as she continues to write, small, scattered words looping across the page. Cassiopeia has disliked the Freljord more than anywhere else—her serpentine body necessitating a variety of dark furs and heavy, patchwork Feljordian hides in order to keep herself warm—and Lux had been inclined to agree. She’d found the snowy landscapes novel, yet too terrible to deal with all year round, and the following summer had found them in Shurima, where Cassiopeia had felt more than at home. The locals in all of the small towns they’d visited had worshipped her for her grace and for her shape, and Lux—despite being thoroughly unconditioned for the other climate extreme—had enjoyed seeing the other woman more comfortable around others within her newer, scalier skin. 

A year later, the two of them had visited the twin cities of Piltover and Zaun, and Lux had found great interest in the schools and technological marvels that lay within their depths. The two of them had stayed there for many months in a small apartment in Piltover, gathering information from local workshops and forming relations with the various Clans. Lux, in particular, enjoyed sitting in on classes at the Academy, and Cassiopeia had often written home during their time there: helping her ageing mother to manage the Du Couteau affairs, while simultaneously solidifying inter-regional connections for the family. 

Even in her absence, Cassiopeia had remained steadfast in her loyalty to her house, and it’s something that Lux has forever found herself charmed by. She’d remained close to her mother and siblings, continuing to secure loyalties and build upon the Du Couteau name, and the two of them had often returned to Noxus at the end of each calendar year, joining in on Snowdown festivities and continuing the longstanding traditions of the Du Couteau House. Soreana, Cassiopeia’s mother, was of an odd sort, yet Lux had been allowed into the family with curiously open arms, and she no longer dreads the yearly visits as terribly as she used to.

Over the years, Lux had remained in touch with her brother more than anyone else in her family, and he’d kept her updated on the continually evolving state of Demacia’s political leanings. They’d never gone to visit Demacia—for obvious reasons—yet Lux thinks, perhaps, that she might be able to return to the Great City soon. According to her brother's most recent letter, relations between the royal court and the mages of Sylas’ rebellion have come to a more reluctantly peaceful position over the past couple years, with Jarvan IV’s steady change of heart slowly bringing about a tentative understanding between the two parties.

And yet, despite Garen’s consistent urging for her to return, Lux finds she's hesitant to follow through. Her life in the countryside has been quiet and picturesque this past year, and though she knows that travelling will forever remain in her blood, Lux finds herself loathe to leave this quiet domesticity that she’s allowed herself to slip into.

Cassiopeia has never been opposed to visiting Demacia, as her elder sister’s friendship with Garen is one that has slowly pulled for a steely truce between the two disparate families; yet Lux knows that returning to her homeland—however brief their visit, and regardless of how long Lux continues to stall—will be something of a burden upon both of them. Cassiopeia’s body, thin and scaled and sharp, will certainly not grant her any favours from the Crownguard family nor the rest of the Demacian courts, and ever since her flight from the Great City following Sylas’ betrayal, Lux herself has lived as more of an outcast from her former nobility than anything else.

That’s not to say there isn’t some small part of her that longs to return home—just as Cassiopeia longs for the heat of Shurima and her plush, still-furnished room in the Du Couteau Estate—and Lux sits there, unable to stop herself from wondering if a small visit home wouldn’t be worth it: if only to sate that desire that has been building since she left. After all, it’s been over ten years since she’d last set foot in the old Demacian halls, and, according to her brother, she and Cassiopeia would be more than protected during their time there.

Lux stops writing, feet tucking soft against the curl of Casisopeia’s tail, and she gazes down at her partner with a quiet sigh.

“Would you want to visit Demacia, later this year?” she asks, and Cassiopeia snorts, one lazy eye opening as her painted lips curl into a smile. Sunlight flows warm across her face, highlighting the glow of her skin as turns—her short, cropped hair falling in waves across her face.

“Do you intend to take me home to meet your parents?” she asks, grinning, and Lux makes a face.

“I should think it’s only fair that you do—considering how often I’ve suffered through your mother over the past few years,” Lux replies, eyes filled with mirth, and Cassiopeia’s grin widens, her thin fangs glinting a pretty white in the early afternoon light.

“My mother is perfectly cordial,” Cassiopeia replies, waving away at Lux with one perfect, taloned hand. “She loves having you at the family home just as much as I enjoy taking you in it.” Cassiopeia’s grin turns devilish, scales shifting against Lux’s. “Sorry—to it.” 

And Lux snorts, rolling her eyes. “You’re terrible, and so is your mother,” she replies. “We both know that if she could, she’d have us remain locked up with her in Noxus until the very ends of the earth. And I can’t say I fancy that.”

“It wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” Cassiopeia laughs, taking Lux’s hand in hers. Lux squeezes, the warmth of Cassiopeia’s skin transferring into her palm and tingling up her arm, and Lux leans in to press a soft kiss into the back of Cassiopeia’s fingers. 

“It would be absolutely terrible,” Lux replies, solemn in her jest, and Cassiopeia laughs again.

“Alright,” Cassiopeia eventually replies, her eyes closing once more as she stretches out across their nest of sunlit blankets. “Let’s visit Demacia—it’s been a long time since we travelled further than either of the local towns, and I’ll admit I’m still curious about that magic repellent stone that you told me about, all those years ago.”

Lux grins, letting go of Cassiopeia’s hand as she returns to her pen. Cassiopeia wraps an arm around her waist, curling closer as she lounges, and Lux leans into her, finishing her entry as the sun continues to crest along its quiet course overhead. She dots her _i’s_ and crosses her _t’s_ , dark ink flowing beautifully across the page, before closing her journal and settling back against Cassiopeia’s sun-warmed body. The summer breeze is soft and wonderful as Lux watches the grasses wave at her from the fields ahead, and Lux sighs, happy and content as she takes a slow sip of her still-warm tea. 

“Will you cook dinner, tonight?” Lux asks as she sets down her teacup, and Cassiopeia hums, affirmation in the noise. 

“If I must,” she responds—just as she always does whenever she knows it’s her turn—and curls tighter around Lux’s side. Cassiopeia pulls her down and holds her close, a soft sigh escaping from her lips and heating the pale white of Lux’s skin, and Lux allows herself to be pulled across Cassiopeia’s body: her arms resting against Cassiopeia’s collarbone as golden hair spills sweet against Cassiopeia’s bare shoulders and across her open neck. 

“But first,” Cassiopeia murmurs to her, a contented smile in her words, “let me rest beneath my sun—for just a little while longer.”

And Lux kisses her then, all sugar and smiles and simple happiness, and quietly replies, “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to myself because I love both of these two very much. I have a longer fic that takes place at the start of this canonverse universe planned (one that details their initial meeting and follows the slow growth of their relationship), but I still wanted to write myself something disgustingly sweet in the meantime. 
> 
> Title is from Mitski’s "Strawberry Blond," which is just too perfect a song not to pull titles from. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! You can find me [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter.


End file.
